leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
LeapFrog Enterprises
LeapFrog Enterprises is an educational toy company founded in 1994. LeapFrog Taiwan in the logo]] History LeapFrog products are available in stores. They sell items through the years. Leap is the mascot of the logo as the name. LeapFrog's headquarters are located in Emeryville, California. LeapFrog Learning Friends LeapFrog have developed various characters for use in house, and have eventually licensed the characters for use in third party products. These characters are collectively known as the Leapfrog Learning Friends. However as of 2008, it appears that Leapfrog is keen on discontinuing use of the characters, though they still appear on Leapfrog Tag Learning System, Leapfrog eBook, Leapfrog Explorer, and re-released DVDs. A non-exhaustive list follows: Main Characters * Leap : The main character and protagonist for various toys targeted at older audiences. He also serves as a guiding light, along with Lily, to Tad. * Lily : Leap and Tad's sister. Lily toys are designed to appeal to a wide range of audiences. Like Leap, Lily also serves as a guiding light to Tad. * Tad : The youngest in the family. Tad is designed with younger audiences in mind and thus most toys and titles that feature Tad are targeted for younger audiences. Friends * Casey : A cat, normally depicted as part of Leap and Lily's clique. However a baby version of the character was later introduced and featured along with Tad for the LeapFrog Baby line of toys. * Della : A duck, normally depicted as part of Leap and Lily's clique. * Dan : A dog, normally depicted as part of Leap and Lily's clique. * Parker : A pig, normally depicted as part of Leap and Lily's clique. However a baby version of the character was later introduced and featured along with Tad for the LeapFrog Baby line of toys. * Tim : A turtle, normally depicted as part of Leap and Lily's clique. * Dot : A dog, normally depicted as part of Tad's clique. Grown Ups * Mr. Frog : Leap, Lily and Tad's father. In the Learning DVDs, He works as an engineer/architect who builds factories commissioned by Mr. Websley. * Mrs. Frog : Leap, Lily and Tad's mother. * Grandpa Frog : Leap, Lily and Tad's grandfather. * Mr. Websley : Unique to the Learning DVDs, Mr. Websley is Della's father who runs a publishing business, and is Mr. Frog and Professor Quigley's boss. * Professor Quigley : A bespectacled weasel. He is an inventor. In the Learning DVDs, he works alongside with Mr. Frog to develop the technology Mr. Websley demands. Toys *See & Learn Piano *Learning Drum *Imagination Desk *Interactive (Explorer) Globe *LeapMat *Alphabet Pal *Counting Pal *Lettersaurus *LeapPad *My First LeapPad *Learning Screen Karaoke *Twist & Shout Addition *Twist & Shout Subtraction *LeapFrog and Friends *Twist & Shout Multiplication *Twist & Shout Division *Turbo Twist Math *Turbo Twist Spelling *Turbo Twist Vocabulator *Turbo Twist Brain Quest *Turbo Extreme *Turbo Twist Fact Blaster *iQuest *Never-Ending Mind Station *See & Learn Driver *Phonics Radio *Leap and the Lost Dinosaur *LeapPad Letter Factory Game *Leapster *Radio Letras *Autoescuela (See & Learn Driver) *Letter Factory VHS *Fridge Phonics DJ Radio Magnetic White New Version *Math Circus VHS *Letters on the Loose Leapster *Word Whammer *Tad & Lily's Rescue Adventure: The Movie *Letter Factory Board Game *Kim Possible Middleton Mayhem *The Number Factory *LeapFrog and Friends *Moving Day Category:Leap Frog Category:Video games Category:Kim posisble Category:HBO